Two Lives, One Goode Highschool
by Orca2Whale
Summary: During Percy's junior year at Goode Highschool, Nico ends up coming along for the ride. Percy is 17, Nico is 14 in this fanfic. Plenty of non-canon character involvement. T in case stuff happens. (They're demigods, give them a break!). Apologies for the pun in the title, it was too tempting to resist!
1. The Uninvited Invited Guest

**Please leave a comment and a follow if you enjoy this! And leave a comment if you didn't-criticisms are welcome! I'll post another part later when I get inspired :)**

**Feel free to check out my other works too, they're all HP/PJO/HoO based.**

**Percy's P.O.V/**

"Percy, breakfast!"

I yawned as I stumbled out of bed. "Yeah, coming, gimme a sec.."

"It's blue pancakes!"

That got me moving. I quickly threw on a random shirt and jeans, checked that Riptide was in my pocket, and hurried to the kitchen, drawn by the smell of pancakes. "Morning, Mom."

"Morning, Percy. Breakfast is already ready, I've got to get going as well, so you'll have to drive yourself."

"Yeah, that's fine. Bye Mom, love you!"  
"Love you too, hon! Try not to get into trouble, alright?" She blew me a kiss as she hurried off to change into her work attire.

I chuckled. "That'd be the day." I turned and was about to sit in my usual chair when I realized that someone was already there.

Nico di Angelo. Eating black pancakes.

"Um, what are you doing in my house?" I was surprised, Nico usually stayed at one of the camps. He was a roamer. Not a school-going kid.

Being from the 1900s and having no family to tie him down (except maybe his father) helped. It's incredibly hard to explain to mortals that you were born in 1932 but got stuck in a casino for 70 years.

"My father insists I get some form of education. It's also much easier to hitch a lift with Paul then it is shadow-traveling there every day and having Will and the rest of the Apollo cabin yelling at me if I dissolve into shadows so I'm staying here." Nico shrugged.

I blinked. "Um..where are you going to sleep?"

"In your room. Didn't you see the mattress on the floor?"

He saw the confused expression on my face. "It was literally right next to your bed, hoe did you-y'know what, nevermind."

I just got more confused by his "explanation". "Whatever. So, were the blue pancakes a lie or what?"

Nico pointed at the table. Where a plate of blue pancakes was sitting in plain view. "No wonder ANnabeth calls you Seaweed Brain and Thalia calls you Kelp Head."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes at him in and dug in.

(line break time skip to arrival at Goode :P)

"We're here, try not to gawk." I told Nico as I pulled into a parking spot.

Nico rolled his eyes at me. "I know what a highschool is, Fishhead."

"Half the girls here could be in the Aphrodite cabin."

"...Great. Are the teachers here duds?"

"Half are, half aren't. See you at lunch." I grin, practically pushing Nico out of the car before getting out myself and heading off to homeroom.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I stalked into my homeroom class and found a seat in the far corner. Hopefully I'd get a good homeroom teacher ...One that would ignore me.

I actually hoped for that for every class.

But the Fates decided to have a field day instead.

For homeroom, there was this dude who told us to call him "Mr. Shaky". And then he had each of us say our names, favorite color, favorite hobby, and a random fact about ourselves.

Luckily I wasn't first. That was the only good thing though.

I was last.

After the girl next to me had gone ("I'm Susie Reynolds, and my favorite color is rose red, my hobby is watching anime, and I volunteer with the non-profit Food4All"), the teacher motioned me to speak. And with 15 minutes still on the clock, of course I had to.

"Nico di Angelo, black, nothing, and I'm not interesting."

A few kids snickered. The teacher shushed them. "Everyone has a hobby and something interesting about themselves. What do you like to do most?"

I briefly considered the real answer (which would have been annoying Percy), but of course I couldn't say that. That would've been weird. Besides, I knew Percy was popular. I didn't need that kind of socialness. I wasn't ready for it.

"Um...I don't know?"

"Hmm...Then how about a random fact about yourself? Surely you can do that."

Great. My whole life was centered around my heritage, which of course I couldn't exactly just start spewing out. "Um..I'm a head counselor at my summer camp?" That was the truth, plus it didn't give anything away. And it was better then saying I talked with ghosts or something.

Mr. Shaky looked impressed. "Very nice! Which summer camp?"

Uh-oh. "It's a private camp. You have to be invited to go, so not many people know about it."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." I heard someone mutter.

"Got any proof, Goth?" someone else asked in an I-know-you're-lying way.

I gave them a death glare. "Plenty." I pulled out my necklace. "Been going for four, going on five, years. Each year we get one bead."

Some looked like they half-believed me. The others ...Well, it was pretty obvious that they'd want to get a second opinion. And I was definitely not telling them who to ask.

Mr. Shaky seemed to decide to go along with it, for the most part. "Very impressive, Mr. di Angelo." he said, as the bell rang.

I was one of the first to get out of that place, stuffing my necklace back inside my shirt as I walked out the door.

My next classes, Math and History, went in a similar fashion. I guessed that Father had made arrangements about me being dyslexic and all at some point, by the way the teachers acted. For the most part, the majority of my classmates stayed away from me.

Except one.

I was about to head into English with Paul (at least he knew better then to single me out) when I heard a voice yell,' Oye, Nico!"

I turned to see the son of Posiedon weaving his way through the crowds of gawking students towards me. Sighing, i asked, "Whaddya want now, Fishhead?"

"Did you get into Greek?" he asked.

Seriously?" Obviously yes. I get enough of Latin from the Twelfth Legion, I definitely got too much from Octavian."

"Great, oh and you have lunch after this right?" I nodded. "Look for me after you get your lunch, I'll save you a seat." he grinned, heading off to his next class. I facepalmed. Knowing Percy, his table would be packed with people.

Fun.

I dragged myself into English right as the bell rang. I ended up flopping into the seat nearest to the door. Paul winked at me when he saw me, I nodded back.

"Welcome, everyone, to your first day back! Now this semester.." My brain was already long gone-if anything, I'd just get the rundown from Paul at dinnertime.

At some point, I dozed off a bit and woke up when the bell rang again.

"..and don't forget to read the first few chapters in The Last of the Mohicans for homework!" Paul called as everyone started leaving. I yawned, grabbed my stuff, and shuffled off to the cafeteria to endure the horrifics of eating.

Entering the noisy cafeteria, I quickly glanced around to get my bearings before eating the gunk they were serving (pizza, which didn't look like pizza). Once out of the line, I started to look for Percy, but only because every other table was filled with people and I did not want to deal with a bunch of strangers at that moment.

Being short was a huge disadvantage at times like this.

"Nico! Nico di Angelo! Over here!"

I followed the sound of the yelling voice to where Percy and his troop of friends were sitting. A mix of everyone but Aphrodite-type girls. Typical Percy. I sat down in the last open spot at the table.

"So you're Nico? I'm Jake." A kid that was obviously part of the popular crowd that was sitting across from me introduced. "That's Aaron, Quincy, Josh, Lia, Sabrina, Seb, and Carly. And you obviously seem to know Percy." The students all waved. I nodded back, and took stock of who was who.

Aaron was wearing a swim team shirt, probably for the school. He and Sabrina both looked like they worked out. Quincy was reading a book-an obvious nerd. Lia had earbuds in and Carly was definitely on the wealthy and popular side, with her perfect hair, perfect clothes, and self-confidence. Josh seemed pretty average.

I wondered how on earth some of these people had ended up forming a friend group with Percy, who was the jock/troublemaker. Or maybe they were all troublemakers in some way or another.

That wouldn't have been surprising.

"So, Nico, which part of New York are you from?" Aaron asked.

I shrugged. "Depends on where I'm staying at the time. Right now? Manhattan. Last week? A camp near Long Island Sound."

"Cool, least you're not from East Village or something. You into anything? Art, music, sports..?" Josh asked.

"No."

Percy's friends looked confused at that, so of course the idiot jumped in. "He means he likes shutting himself up in his cabin all summer and you have to have a good reason to want him to come out and socialize."

Nico punched him. "Shut up Jackson, I did not."

"Yeah you did. The only time you didn't was because the Stolls painted your cabin bright pink."

"And to keep you from shooting people with your terrible archery skills."

"Exactly." Percy grinned.

"You guys go to the same camp?" Lia asked. Percy nodded. "I'm head of cabin 3, he's head of cabin 13."

"Wait, you're 14 right? Isn't the usual counselor age around 16 though?" Sabrina asked curiously.

Nico kicked Percy under the table. "It's a long story."

Percy winced at the kick, but got the message and changed the subject to what classes everyone was taking. Nico stayed silent, instead observing. He noticed that the only person who didn't really talk was Quincy, still absorbed in his book._ Just like an Athena camper,_ Nico thought. He even looked like one. Nico wondered if that was why Percy had him at his table, in case he was a demigod.

After all, anything was possible.


	2. The Greek Class

**I don't own anything in the PJO universe.**

**Time to answer some stuff from the reviews. More directly then I usually do, by the way.**

**BubblesBella: I'm planning to add a CJ character later, though maybe not in the friend group. Also, as I mentioned in my PM, this is sort of set in a world where PJO and HoO happened but not ToA, KC, or MC. So yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Falconress: I currently have four stories up and going. The PJ One-shots are sort of a side project, whenever I get inspired usually. After the Wars is currently in the works-right now I can't really think of a good way to continue with what I want the story to become, we'll see what happens with that. War of Many or War of Few is my top priority, and I'll keep updating a chapter or two a day, depednign on my schedule. As for PJ and NdA at Goode HS, well….I'm still figuring it out but it won't be a very long one I'm guessing, but once I finish the next two chapters It'll be pretty much done with maybe an update here and there just for yuks. I really do want to finish stuff but first I want to get some ideas out of my head so it'll motivate me (yea I know it's weird). I don't plan on making any more new ones at the moment though! Unless it's a single chapter or two chapters max. Which will never happen because I suck at short stories.**

**Everyone else: the only P.O.V.s I'm doing in this one are Percy and Nico. Yippee. Must…restrain…self…(Bonus shutout to anyone who can guess which CJ character I'm going to add-hint: they're featured as a P.O.V. in War of Many, War of Few)**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Finally, the last class of the day, Greek, came around. A huge relief, because here was something I dind't have to study. I mean, it's my life. Literally.

I headed to the room and entered, taking a seat next to Lia and Josh. The classroom was set up in a semicircle of 15 chairs, which was how many students was in this class. All but one was filled by now.

"D'ya guys know who the teacher is this year?" I asked my friends while taking out my notebook. Last year's teacher had retired, so no one knew who was going to teach this year.

Lia shook her head. "Nope. How 'bout you, Josh?"

"Nothing here. Oh hey Percy, that reminds me-how do you know Nico? I know you make friends with a lot of different people but a goth freshman?"

I opened my mouth to answer when the teacher came in and I almost fell out of my seat.

It was Chiron. In his wheelchair, of course.

"What the Hades?" I muttered.

Chiron just winked at me before turning to the class. "Hello, everyone. I am Mr. Brunner, your Greek Language and Mythology 2 teacher for this year. Since we're a small class, why don't we each go around and say our names, favorite Greek god, and favorite myth? After all, this is Greek 2 and by now you should all know the basics." Chiron (or rather, Mr. Brunner) smiled. "I'll go first, of course. I am Mr. Brunner, as I have previously stated-"

The door burst open, and Nico ran in, panting. "_Di immortals_, what kind of school numbers their classrooms like t-" His eyes grew wide as he suddenly saw Chiron, who gestured for him to take the last open seat. "Good to see you here, Nico. We're just introducing ourselves, just names, favorite god, and favorite myth."

Nico nodded, dumbstruck.

"Now as I was saying, I am Mr. Brunner. My personal favorite…hmm, it's rather hard to pick, so I'll go with a pretty cool god in my opinion, Zeus. Although Apollo is quite interesting as well. My personal favorite myth would have to be that of Odysseus." Chiron gestured to Josh. "You're next."

"Hi I'm Josh, my favorite god is probably Ares, and I like the myth of Odyseus returning from war and coming back to all the suitors." Josh said.

I went next. "Percy, favorite god is Poseidon, favorite myth is anything about Heracles."

"Lia, Aphrodite, Helen of Troy."

"Chris, Hermes The Rebellion Against Zeus." **(A/N: yes yes I know I know…no it's not Chris ****Rodriguez****)**

"Alexis, Aphrodite, also Helen of Troy."

"Nico, Hades or Hestia, and I don't have a favorite myth."

"Hestia's not a goddess!" Alexis said.

Nico's ears went red. "Yes she is, she's the goddess of the Hearth!"

Chiron nodded. "It is true. Hestia is known as Goddess of the Hearth, and one of the 6 gods and goddess born to Kronos and Gaia. Continue." He motioned to the next student.

"Linus, Hephestus, Archilles and the Styx."

"Quincy, Athena I guess, and I also don't really have a specific one I really like."

And so it went on.

When the last person ("Georgia, Hera (Nico and I gagged at that one), and my favorite myth is about Pandora's Box"), Mr. Brunner told us a bit about himself. Most of which I already knew, but i played along anyways.

"Now, as you know, I am Mr. Brunner, the Greek teacher for the year. Some of you may know who I am, some might not. Either way is fine. In this class we'll be diving further into Greek Mythology and learning the Ancient Greek language. Not the modern Greek language, which is useless when reading Ancient Greek mythology, of course. Percy, Nico, you two will be assisting me with this."

"Why us?" Nico asked.

Chiron gave him a look. "Because the two of you have been taking my private classes for the last four years, and if neither of you can read Greek by now….Actually, that reminds me, why aren't the two of you in Advanced Greek?"

I shrugged. "Um…good question. I actually don't know."

Chiro nodded. "I'll have to look into that. Anyways, we shall start with the learning of some of the minor gods. For instance, Nico mentioned Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Does anyone here besides Percy and Nico know her story?"

Quincy raised his hand, and started telling the story perfectly as always as the rest of us listened.

**(timeskip)**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

After class, since Percy had swim team and I had to ride back with him (no shadow traveling, Will's orders), I decided to approach Chiron.

"Oh hello, Nico. So, your father finally insisted on sending you to a proper highschool?" he asked, rearranging textbooks.

I nodded. "Yes he did. I'm staying at Percy's. So, who's the-um, you know." I didn't say demigod out loud, just in case someone was listening.

"Ah, so you caught me in the act." Chiron chuckled. I'd managed to figure out that if he was teaching at a school, there were unclaimed demigods around. "Well, take a guess."

"Quincy?"

Chiron looked surprised. "Actually, it's a girl by the name of Kylie Charleson. She's in your homeroom. Although you mentioned Quincy...What makes you think that?"

"Looks like a Cabin 6 camper, acts like Annabeth but less social, has that aura around him…"

"Ah. I..see. Hmm…Is Percy aware?"

I nodded. "I think so, but I'm betting he's not completely sure yet."

"Interesting. Hmm, how about this: You keep and eye on Kylie, I'll talk to Percy and have him keep tabs on Quincy. If they are what we think they are…"

"Head to Camp immediately. No problem." I nodded.

"Good. Well then, Nico, I shall see you tomorrow. Oh and don't slack on the homework, just because you know it doesn't mean I'm letting you off." He reminded as he rolled through the door.

I bade him goodbye before walking to the front of the school to wait.

**(timeskip)**

I'd almost fallen asleep from boredom (and disposed of a very annoying minor monster) when Percy finally came out, joking around with one of his friends, Aaron I think his name was. "Yo Nico, sunburnt yet?" Percy teased.

I glared. "Ha ha, very funny. Can we go now?"

"Dude, you have a chauffeur."

"Which Hazel decided to nab, along with Dakota and Leila. Without my permission, may I add."

"Great. Now are you coming or not?" Oercy called, already heading to the car, where Aaron was slidding into the front seat. I groaned and shuffled over, collapsing in the back. Percy got in, turned the radio to some ocean-related music, and started talking stuff with Aaron.

Judging by the fact Aaron wasn't questioning my being in the car, I guessed that Percy had told him I had to ride to and fro with him.

I was hoping that Percy would drop Aaron off somewhere, but of course they were heading back to the apartment. Great. There went my afternoon of peace and quiet and the eating of Aunt Sally's delicious cookies.

Percy unlocked the front door when we arrived. "Hey Mom, we're back! Oh and I brought a friend!"

Aunt Sally came out from the kitchen. "Hello Percy, Nico. Oh, hello Aaron! It's lovely to see you again! Dinner's almost ready, you boys can lounge around the living room or something while I finish, alright?" She smiled, ruffling my hair and hugging Percy.

"No problem, Mom! Hey Aaron, want to check out the new Undersea merch I picked up at the mall last week?" Percy asked. Aaron just grinned back. "Totally, dude!" They started down the hall to what was currently our shared bedroom.

I groaned and followed. To make sure they didn't touch my stuff.

While the two swim jocks talked about Hades knows what, I started doing the Greek homework. It was easy. Name the 12 Olympians. Name 3 minor gods. Basics, in short.

Suddenly, Aaron seemed to notice something. "Hey wait…." He frowned, looking around the room. "Percy, when did you start sharing a room?"

"Since Nico decided to show up unannounced this morning." Percy sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "I got here at midnight, Fishhead. And I did announce it. I told your mom last week."

"Yeah, well, she didn't tell me!"

"Probably because you'd have strangled me if you knew."

"True. But that doesn't mean I'll strangle you now."

Aaron held up his hands. "Woah, guys. Take it easy. So, are you guys related or something, because otherwise that'd be weird…"

"Our dads are brothers." Percy explained. Unhelpfully.

"We're cousins. And I practically already lived here part time before this, so I figured I'd just move in permanently." I cleared up Aaron's confused look. To some extent.

Luckily, Aunt Sally called us for dinner before certain things got revealed.

**That's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave a review with ideas, criticisms, anything reasonable goes!**


	3. Nico Doesn't Take After his Father

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO universe. Or McDonald's.**

**I'm sorry for the late update! Just been busy and out of ideas :P**

**Aaron's P.O.V.**

"Thanks mom, that was delicious!" Percy grinned, leaning back in my seat.

"No problem,Percy. Aaron, did you enjoy your meal?" his mm asked.

I nodded. "It was amazing. Way better then my usual pizza or takeout dinner."

"McDonald's is pretty good though." Nico said.

Percy lightly punched him. "It's unhealthy."

"So? I eat healthy here, I go to McDonald's and eat unhealthy."

Mrs. Blofis just laughed at him. "Oh, Nico." She started clearing plates, and we jumped up to help. "Go on, have some fun. I can handle this." She shooed us out of the kitchen.

Percy led us to the living room. "So...whaddaya guys wanna do?"

"Sleep." Nico muttered.

"Got any video games? Or movies" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Not really. Especially after our um...cousin, let's just put it at that...he made a camp video that was kind of cringy.."

"Don't remind me, and somehow you guys managed to make me the only person to watch the stupid thing until what, 3 months ago? Yeah, something like that. How'd you not watch it anyways?" Nico grumbled.

Percy shrugged. "Never asked? Dunno. Anyways, that kind of ruined movies for us.."

I grimaced. "Camp videos. Almost always cringy. So what do you guys do for fun around here anyways?"

"Monopoly." Percy and Nico answered at the same time.

"Sounds good to me."

(time skip)

An hour later, I was winning. Nico was almost bankrupt (Percy seemed to find that hilarious for some reason-something about his dad being rich or something) and Percy himself was pretty close to giving up.

"Are you sure you're not related to Percy's brother Tyson, Aaron? You're doing quite well."

I looked up to see the English teacher (and Percy's stepdad), Mr. Blofis. "Oh hi Mr. Blofis. Nope, no Tysons in my family. We have a Tyler though."

"Besides, that'd be weird." Percy sighs, fingering his last few paces of money.

Mr. Blofis nods. "True, true. Oh Nico, do you mind? I need to talk to you about something in the kitchen."

Nico looked confused but got up anyways. "Sure, i guess..I was losing anyways."

They disappeared into the kitchen and Percy and I kept on playing.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Nico, there's a demigod in my 11 o'clock class. Freshman. A girl." Paul whispered to me once we were in the kitchen.

I blinked. "How do you know?"

"I just do. Instinct, I guess? Anyways, her name's Laurie Pines. She's an exchange student from Kentucky-Hey, what's with the face?"

"Laurie Pines...Kentucky..Oh Styx." I groaned. "Two months ago I was guiding two demigods from Kentucky. Laurie and a dude named Kenneth. But at some point we got seperated when we got to New Yrok and I've been looking right up until now..."

Paul chuckled. "Guess you can finish the job now. Or at least half of it. I don't know of any Kenneths around though."

"Right, well, I'll keep an eye out for her then...She probably knows I'm around though." I grimaced. "I'll let Percy know too. Thanks, Paul."

"No problem, Nico. Oh, and I'll let you off the English homework, it won't do you much good anyways seeing as you're learning Greek." he chuckled, winking as he went down the hall.

I returned to the living room, where Aaron had just beat Percy.

"Thanks for taking Fish-for-brains' ego down." I said, plopping down on the floor next to Percy's friend.

"Hey, I don't have an ego," Percy complained.

I rolle my eyes. "Yeah you do."

"Shut up, Death Breath." Percy sighed.

I was confused. "I get the Fish-related nickname, but what's with Death Breath? You hang around graveyards or something?"

Nico made a face. "Something like that, yeah."

My jaw hit the floor.

Percy tried not to laugh. "Dude, can't you tell by his attire? He's a literal emo."

"I'm not emo."

"Yeah you are."

"Am not."

"Prove it. You insisted on no windows in your cabin. Your bunk looks like a coffin. You-"

"Don't have a messy cabin?"

"..That too." Percy said. "But I was going to say you never on the lights in there."

"Hey, that reminds me. What's this camp you guys keep mentioning?" I asked.

"Place for kids with ADHD and dyslexia. Doubles as a place where kids with no parents can stay. Mostly geared towards us "at-risk youth", you could say." Percy made air quotes.

"Also a place that's constantly chaotic and there's a whole cabin devoted to the art of first aid that'll pounce on you and drag you to their infirmary if they see even a bruise on you." Nico grumbled.

Percy laughed. "Dude, only Will does that."

"Feels like all of them."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, a whole cabin?"

"Yeah, no joke. You get divided into cabins based on a lot of stuff. Mostly what your pa-ugh, personality-is like. For instance, we only have one emo kid at camp and that's Nico di Angelo." Percy waved in Nico's general direction, nearly hitting him in the nose.

"Very funny, Jackson." Nico muttered. He'd moved from the floor to the couch, where he looked half asleep.

"Sounds great. What do you guys even do, counseling?" I asked lightheartedly.

"More like try not to die from the rock-climbing wall, horseback riding, and Cabin 5 going crazy on everyone." Percy grinned.

I perked up. "Climbing wall? Man, you live the life, Perce. Think I can qualify?" I teased.

Percy and Nico exchanged glances. "Um..yeah...that's the thing, you kind of have to be selected...It's a long story, but let's just say that once you go, you can't really go back." Percy said nervously.

Nico raised a hand. "I tried. And failed. By the way, don't go into a dense forest at night alone. Not a good decision."

I sighed. "Oh..Wait, what, you've been in the woods alone at night?"

"Don't ask. I was 10, hyper, and stupid. Percy, do not tell him or else." Nico glared at the boy next to me, who just grinned back but did inch back ever so slightly.

"...I don't even want to know. Wait, hyper?" The goth-themed boy in front of me didn't look at all active. I mean, he was scrawny!

"Yeah hyper. Came pretty close to strangling him a few times too." Percy sighed. "He still goes crazy if you give him caffeine."

"No i don't."

'Yeah you do. Also, Aaron, do you need a ride back?"

I shrugged. "I live near school, I can take the bus or something."

"Ah, forgot that existed."

"Seaweed brain." Nico said.

I nodded. "Yeah. You said you lived all your life in New York Percy, kind of hard to forget..."

Percy protested but Nico (accidentally or otherwise) rolled on the couch on top of him. I filmed everything on my phone.

Percy Jackson was not going to live this down.

**Enjoy. Don't expect anything for the next two days or so, I have finals unfortunatley. But please, do-**

***Annabeth pokes head in* Please review so I can have my boyfriend back.**

**...That works too I guess...**


	4. Short Chapters and Shenenigans

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing from Uncle RIck...**

**And here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**it's very short because I can't remember what I planned after this night scene...Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"So you'res aying that we have two potential demigods to worry about. Quincy and Laurie." I stated.

Nico nodded from his perch at the end of my bed. "Yup. How quick can you get Quincy to camp?"

"Weekend? I gues. I know for sure the monsters haven't caught on...then again we did kill a good number of them over the last two years or so." I shrugged.

Nico sighed. "Four half-bloods in one school, maybe more...and two of them are Big Three kids...and if Ken's around, going under a cover name, well, I'm almost positive he's an Apollo kid. Will insists I find him soon, something about his dad sending him a dream."

"It isn't a quest, right? Because that would suck."

"Nope. Just Apollo asking us to look for his kid."

I flopped backwards. "I swear to the gods..."

"hey, at least this time it's probably just in New York. I had to go to Kentucky. Kentucky. Who goes to Kentucky, of all places?" Nico threw up his hands.

I snickered. "You, apparently."

"Shut up Percy." Nico threw his pillow at me.

I held onto it. "Bad move, cuz. Now you don't have a pillow."

Nico came over and stole my pillow off my bed. "I have one now."

"Hey, that's mine!" I yelped, trying to go after him but getting tangled in the sheets instead. Nico laughed as I, as well as most of my blankets, tumbled off the bed and onto the floor.

"I'll get you for that..." I groaned, detangling myself.

Paul poked his head in. "Maybe wait until tomrorow, it's etting late and you still have school tomorow." he reminded us.

We both groaned. "Oh yeah, that happens." Nico muttered.

"Night guys, try not to kill each other." Mom said, joining Paul in the doorway.

"Night Sally, Paul." Nico yawned and curled up on his mattress.

"G'night." I said as well, picking up my stuff of the floor and throwing onto my bed before climbing in myself.

I soon fell asleep, to demigod dreams. Which included a lot of Apollo.

What a wonderful life.

**Here's the next chapter, all shiny and new, my vow on the Styx will soon be fufilled.**

**Darn this curse, set by Apollo/after this I must go remodel.**


	5. Death and Water Don't Mix

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So...I'm sorta kinda maybe a little busy working on my top-secret fanfic, and I just had to rewrite the whole thing out of annoyance so...**

**Sorry?**

**Anyways *yeets chapter* i should clear up my docs big time I swear I wrote part of it out already somewhere...**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"I am _not_ getting into the pool."

Nico was standing on the edge of the pool, wearing a pair of Goode High swim trunks and a swim shirt . It was Swim Test week at Goode High. And everyone was required to participate.

Lucky him.

The P.E. teacher gave him an exasperated look. "And why is that?"

"Because I'll drown."

"Can you even swim?" One of the guys yelled out. His friend snickered.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Obviously not. And the last time I tried, I nearly drowned, no thanks to my cousins."

"Can you at least float?"

"I told you, I nearly drowned. if i could float, I doubt I would've been sitting at the bottom of the lake cursing the world."

The teacher sighed. "Well, unfortunately everyone needs to learn how to swim. So you'll have to take lessons. I can sign you up-"

Nico backed up. "Oh no. No way. Noooo thank you."

'-with our best swimmer, Percy Jackson."

The girls swooned. Nico retreated further back.

"Uh, no. Definitely not. He's the idiot that been trying every other week to get me into the pool and right now he owes his girlfriend 50 bucks because of it. Feel free to ask him yourself. As for me, I'm going to take a seat...where it's dry." Nico stalked to the bleachers and climbed all the way up.

The teacher sighed, started the test, and made a note to call in Percy Jackson for a chat during lunch.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

'Let me guess, you offered Nico swimming lessons and he refused?" Percy sighed.

The teacher nodded. "Yes, and unfortunately we can't let him off of this, or I'd just give him a free pass..."

"Yeah, no, Nico's definitely going nowhere near water. He...sort of ha an incident with my dad, and even though they get along fine he still won't go swimming unless you actively push him in. And that doesn't usually end well." Percy chuckled nervously. running his hand through his hair.

'Or we could always bribe him."

Percy jumped and reached for his pocket, before seeing who it was. "Malcoln? What are you doing at my school?"

"Annabeth. Said you left this behind." He held up a very familiar bag. Percy groaned and took it. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Great. So you'll go along with my idea of how to get the counselor of Cabin 13 into the pool and out the other end?"

"Wait, what? Oh fine, go ahead, as long as he doesn't kill me later." Percy sighed.

The teacher shrugged. "As long as he doesn't drown, go for it."

Malcoln grinned. "Right, so first we need to get ahold of a certain medical student..."

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Nico was putting things away into his locker when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey, um, Nico? What was that all about?"

Nico turned to see Laurie Pines standing behind him. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, her chocolate-colored eyes staring at him intensely.

"Oh, uh, hi Laurie. Um, so you remember what I told you before dragging you to New York, right?" Nico asked. Totally skipping over the re-introductions-and-explainations part.

Just like the first time they'd met.

Laurie shrugged. "Yeah, Greek gods, demigods, camp. So what does that have to do with you and refusing to get in the pool?"

He gave her a thoughtful look. "What do you think?"

"I think you're nuts."

"Good to know. So, mind if we take a little trip to McDonald's? I think we have some catching up and explaining to do."

He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again.

That and he really wanted a BigMac.

**So this was really short and weird, it'll make sense later, I promise!. And it almost became a one shot. , back on track now! Reviews, and feel free to guess at what my secret fanfic idea is!**


	6. McD's, Chauffers, and Demeter Kids

**Disclaimer: *owns nothing* I am a fish. Rick Riordan is not.**

**Heeyyyy...so I slacked. Reading too many fanfics. Anyways, updated the profile, go ahead and check out the poll, whatever. **

Nico's P.O.V.

Laurie and I had settled into a booth at the local McD's. I was happily eating a BigMac, she was eating McNuggets.

But that wasn't the point.

"So, you still haven't been attacked by anything? That's kind of weird...especially since I already told you you're a demigod..." I wondered.

She shrugged. "I mean, I stayed away from electronics like you told me to. And you told me yourself that a lot of monsters had been killed in the last two wars...By the way, you never told me what they were about." She popped another nugget into her mouth.

"Oh yeah. THose...Um, y'know, I'll let one of the Athena kids tell you, they're much better at it. Or one of the 7. I was kind of busy hiding in the Underworld, summoning ghosts, jumping into places I shouldn't have, and getting kidnapped to really know what was happening most of the time." Nico chuckled.

Laurie stared at him. "Kidnapped?"

"Long story.' Nico sighed. "It wasn't fun. Especially the diet of pomogrante seeds.." He took a long sip of his Coke.

Laurie scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Gross."

"Yeah. But it was better then the stuff I lived on...there..." His eyes glazed over for a moment, then returned to normal. "Anyways, we need to get you to Camp. I don't know why you haven't been attacked by anything at all but that just means something big's coming. Percy Jackson ,son of Poseidon...he went unattacked for 12 years as a child of the Big Three, with something coveing his stench, and his still ended up vaporizing his algebra teacher and fighting a Minotaur before he made to camp. My sister and I got to Camp after being attacked by our vice principal, who was actually a monster, and we were, what, 10 and 12? Yeah, something like that. Hopefully you're one of the minor gods' kids, maybe that's be a good reason why." He shrugged. "Especially since you're above 13."

'is 13 when the attacks start?" Laurie asked.

Nico facepalmed. "That's when it gets worse. Now, if you're done, it'd be a good tiem to head to camp before something happens. Again." He stood and tossed his trash. Laurie popped the last nugget in her mouth and did the same.

"So how are we geting there?" She asked through the nugget. "You're not old enough to drive and unless we hail a cab or something.."

"No need. I have a chauffer. Which I have asked my sister to return for an hour. Long enough, since I'm much too tired to shadow travel." Nico led his companion outside to the curb and snapped his fingers.

A crack opened in the ground and a zombie and car appeared. "Laurie, meet my chauffer, Jules-Albert." Nico grinned in his creepy way, climbing into the car.

Laurie stared, then quicky got in. "Why didn't we use this coming from Kentucky?"

"Car got damaged. I didn't want to ask my dad for another while my stepmother was around." Nico shrugged.

"You are truly crazy."

"Welcoem to the world of demigods." Nico relaxed, putting his feet up on the dashboard. "Anyways, heard from Kenneth lately?"

"Nope.' Laurie sighed.

Nico groaned as the car stopped outside the road to Camp. "Well, I'll just have to keep looking then...C'mon, I'll take you to Chiron and then i need to go take care of buisness." He hopped out of the car, and once Laurie was out, waved his hand and let Jules-Albert return to wherever he came from. He started walking down the hill.

Laurie ran after him. "Who's Chiron?"

"Our activities director. Oh, by the way, he's a centaur. Just a warning." Nico replied.

But Laurie barely registered what he'd said due to seeing the camp in its entirety for the first time. "Oh wow...This is...amazing."

"I know, right? And we're still rebuilding." Nico said, leading Laurie to a large blue farmhouse. "And the fact we didn't get chased by a monster while on the way here is even more amazing." He added, opening the door and stepping inside.

Laurie was in a daze, almost on autopilot. Nico had to grab her arm and shake it before she finally recovered and noticed that there was a half-man-half-horse in front of her, saying something.

"...great that no monsters were following." he was saying.

Nico was nodding. "Yeah. I figure my scent rubbed off on her and the monsters got scared or something."

"That is possible..." The centaur agreed, befor eturning to Laurie. "Hello, child. I am Chiron, activities director of Camp Halfblood, the Greek demigod camp." He offered a hand, which Laurie hesistantly took. "I hear Nico has already told you the basics?" She nodded. "Good. I will call a guide to show you around and answer more questions, as I think Mr. Di Angelo has decided to go and yell at the master pranksters of the camp."

Laurie looked around, and saw that Nico had disappeared, but she could hear yelling. Loud yelling. And some screaming. "Will they be okay? And won't he get in trouble?"

"oh, this is perfectly normal. And it hasn't gotten violent, so I'll let it pass." Chiron chuckled as a tall brown-haired girl enteered the room. "And here is your guide, Miss Pines. katie, this is Laurie, one of the ones Nico brought in. Laurie, this is Katie, head counselor of the Demeter cabin and your guide for today."

"Hello!" Katie smiled. "Ready to see camp?"

Laurie nodded and followed the girl.

It wasn't long before it was discovered she was also a child of Demeter (all they had to do was pass by the Demeter cabin and for Laurie to point out one of the plants growing on teh walls to be claimed).

Nico watched from afar as Laurie happily joined her siblings.

One down, one to go.

Now how to get revenge on the Stolls...

**Reviews please?**


	7. Party Pooper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

***random post cuz why not***

When Nico finally got back to the apartment (after sending some skeletons after the Stolls for painting a giant M on his cabin's walls with the words "Happy Meal King" under it), he found that Percy was hosting a full-out party. WHich he'd forgotten to tell Nico about.

Typical Percy.

Nico took one look at the scene (which was just a giant group of swim team jocks watching each other arm wrestle while music blasted), he decided to ggrab som e cookies, then go back to Percy's room and lock the door and stuff sweaters or blankets around the cracks to drown out the noise.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

The moment he stepped into the hallway, one of them (a buff guy with a shock of blond hair) yelled out, "Yo Perce, who's the goth?"

Nico groaned and tried to go back to the room, but instead someone grabbed him and brought him into the living room. Someone else turned off the music, and everyone looked at Percy for an explainaton.

Percy looked equally confused. "Um, guys, meet my cousin, Nico. Nico, these are some of my swim team buddies. Nico kinda sorta lives here right now." he explained.

Nico shook himself free of the hand, walked over, and punched Percy in the face. "I got to Camp to drop off some people and I come back to find out that you're hosting a party. WIthout telling me. Does your mom know?"

"Yep. I..sorta thought you were...um..maybe sticking around camp to hang with that bo-" Percy got a slap to the face this time. Nico was pretty sure he'd given his cousin a nosebleed by now, but he didn't care. He was livid.

"Perseus Jackson! More then one person lives in this place and if you don't remember, there's school tomorow!" He practically screeched.

Percy gave him puppydog eyes. "Aww, c'mon Neeks-"

"Don't call me Nees, Kelp Head!"

Percy threw up hishand (the one not holding a tissues to his nose). "Hey, look, sorry NIco! I would've IM'd you but-"

"Save it for later, Fishhead. I'm going to go lock myself in your room and take a nice long nap. Or go to MDonald's. Try not to die." Nico snapped, storming back down the hallwa and leaving via the fire escape.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Woah, dude. Your cousin has some seirous anger management issues." Aaron winced after Nico had left.

"H's good at holding grudges." "But he's not the worst, my cousin THalia would literally probably start screaming at me at the top of her lugngs or a full 10 minutes, while slapping and punching me, then maybe shock me a few times." He got himself another tissue.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. OR worse. Proabbly worse. Or she'd just join in. Hard to tell with her."

"So...about this camp..." one of the of the other guys changed the topic after a moment of stunned silence.

Percy shook his head. "SOrry, man. Still reserved for kids with ADHD, dyslexia, oand the like."

""I feel sorry for his cabin mates and his counselor." Sabrina shivered.

"Actually, he's the counselor of his cabin and the only other person in there is his half-sister Hazel, and she's only part-time. But I do feel a little sorry for the cabins next to him, and for cabin 7 too, I"m I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't dating their head counselor they would've kicked him out of their table and the infirmary by now." Percy chuckled.

"Wha-" Aaron started to ask, but Percy cut him off.

"Anyone want cookies? I think Nico forgot."

THere was a mad stampeded for the kitchen, and all talk was forgotten.


	8. The Overflow

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

**Here's a little something, everything feels so un-canon but sure...anyways, check out my other fanfics and polls on my profile and stuff :) amd review and all that**

Nico was pissed when he got back to find Percy's friends still in the apartment. In the room he shared with Percy. And two of them were sitting on his bed (well, mattress, but who was counting?)

He was already in a bad mood. First the Stolls, then that little party, then running into one Alabstor C. Torrington in McDonald's (he blatantly ignored the exiled Son of Hecate), then that monster outside the Empire State Building, and now this.

Couldn't he catch just one break to be normal-ish for once?

"Oh hey Nico." Percy called, the moment Nico poked his head around the door to grab his homework. "Care to join us? We're playing Snap."

Nico glared back. "Shouldn't you be studying so you can actually go to collag ewith Annabeth?"

Aaron blinked. "Wait, so your girlfriend's real?" he asked Percy, who nodded.

"Yeah and she's going to be pissed if she finds out you somehow failed after she spent what, all weekend, trying to tutor you?" Nico asked Percy.

"Dude, relax. I've got it under control. Just like I always do." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. I don't recall you having it under control when Jason had to save your butt from your wonderful half-sister. Or with that little "exchange program" Thalia's stepmom set up. Or-"

Percy threw up his hands. "Ok, fine. But I made it through school. Camp craziness and school are very different."

"Suit yourself." Nico shrugged. "Oh and I left the bow Kayla's making me use somewhere in your closet, please don't touch it if you don't want to get impaled by the arroww stuck in it." Nico called, walking out to do his homework at the kitchen table.

A minute later he heard a loud crash sound from Percy's room and laughed at his little prank.

**Percy's POV**

Percy and one of his buddies had opened the closet door and everything had fallen out on them with a loud crash.

Percy grimaced as he heard the unmistakeable sound of Nico laughing in the kitchen. .

"Nice cousin, Percy. Hey, why do you have a bunch of rulers in here?" One o his buddies asked, shifting through the mess.

Percy sighed in relief. At least the Mist was up and working. "Oh, those. Um, i think those are my girlfriend's, just put them in here." He pulled out a box and tosed it over. "Don't worry too much about everything else, it's a mix of my stuff and my camp friends' stuff. I'll clean it up later, probably."

"Yeah, as if." Aaron laughed.

Percy was extremely glad though when the topic switched to actually doing some homework for once in his life. He wasn't sure what the Mist was hiding his minotaur horn (which was lying in plain view) as.


	9. Shenanigans at the Pool

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick. This is . Rick would not be here. He has stated this himself.**

Percy grinned as he finally got to Goode's pool. "Hey guys!" he called to his teamates. "Sorry I'm late, had to drop off stuff at my locker."

"No worries, Perce. Oh hey, did you hear? We're competing with Arlington High next week. They're doing captain versus captain, 200 medley." Sabrina told him.

Percy smirked. "Sounds good."

"You're not worried? Alrington's captain is like, half-giant or something, and he's really good..." Aaron asked.

"Nope. Haven't lost in swimming yet." Percy said confidently.

The coach blew his whistle and Percy dived in before Aaron or Sabrina could ask anything else.

**(LInebreak)**

After swim practice, Percy had to set his little "Mission to Get Nico to Swim" plan into motion.

First step: sneak Will into school.

Check. (It wasn't hard. The gym had a side door)

Step 2: Make sure everything was set up.

Check. Will was in the water, ready to dive down, the teacher was waiting with a timer, and both ANnabeth and Malcoln were in position.

Step 3: Get Nico.

Percy walked out to Nico's bench. "Hey Neeks, ready to go?"

"Yeah. It's too bright here." Nico grumbled, getting up.

"Great!" Percy grinned. "Let's go-"

"Percy, Nico, I need to talk to you guys!" Annabeth called, coming out of the school (She'd transfered the day before-long story).

"Of course, WIse GIrl." Percy smirked. "C'mon, Nico."

Nico groaned, following them. They passed by the doors to the pool, Percy and ANnabeth flirting and chating about classes.

That's where they heard the splash and Malcoln brust out, yelling, "Will Solace fell in the pool and I don't think e can swim!"

Nico's eyes got big, and he practically flew through the doors (completely ignoring the fact that Percy was standing there grinning like an idiot), dove into the pool, and brought up Will. Who was laughing.

"0. 36 seconds. Very nice." The teacher announced.

"Hey Sunshine." WIll smirked at Nico, who was starting to realize what was happening.

"Solace..."

"It was Percy's idea."

"It was Malcoln's idea!" Percy yelled from the doorway.

"It was-oh yeah...Percy asked me to-Uh, I'm going to run now." Malcoln stamered and raced out of Goode, with one angry Nico in tow.

Percy highfived Will.

"Go calm your boyfriend down, please? I like my brother alive, thanks." Anabeth sighed hearing Malcoln's screaming and Nico's death threats.

Will waved at Percy and Annabeth, calling, "See you at camp!", before heading out to save Malcoln's neck from a still-soaked Nico di Angelo.

**Didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but the spelling is better, right?**

**Hehe... *swims back under rock* Ima go and do more editing on WoMoWoF again...**


	10. Oh, for the love of Zeus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is slowly turning into short stories about Nico and Percy at Goode. Oh dear...is that good or bad?**

**Also, what is this? I do not know.**

Percy stared at the Social Studies teacher as if the teacher had just announced that he was Apollo (growing a third head or something wouldn't have fazed the Son of Hades much, after all, he'd seen much worse).

The teacher had just announced that they would be studying religions of the world. To start, the teacher had made a list of the most common religiions on the board and told students to come up one by one and mark which one they belonged to, or if they belongded to none, then tell the whys and whats about their religion. If they needed to, they could write the name of their religion on the board if it wasn't already there.

Most of the class had already gone. A few had written their religions on the board, mostly Protestant Christian dominations that hadn't been listed. There were a large group of atheists in the class, plenty of Christians, and a handful from Hinduism and Buddhism.

And now it was Percy's turn. He was pretty sure everyone thought he was an atheist or something. And he didn't really know if he was or not.

He knew that the Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods existed. But he sure didn't worship them.

That was what confused him the most.

"Percy Jackson." The teacher called out. Percy got up, but instead of picking up the chalk, he turned to the teacher and asked if being only partially religious was an option.

The teacher looked interested. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Percy chose his words carefully, "I believe in mythology. Greek, Roman, stuff like that. Mostly Greek, though, since I'm part Greek. But I sure don't worship any of those gods. Too much work. Not to mention inflated egos." Thunder rumbled in the distance. Percy rolled his eyes. Zeus was such a drama queen sometimes.

He didn't need to look to see his class snickering. Mythology? What kind of religion was that?

"Put yourself down under-uh, whatever you'd call your beliefs." the teacher decided.

Percy nodded, walking over to the board, and scrawling "Mythology" at the bottom, then marking a tick next to it before turning to face the class. "Uh, yeah. So, I believe in mythology. My whole family and a bunch of friends do too. For us, the world of mythology is real, but we don't worship gods and goddesses or anything. That'd be kind of weird, we just try not make them too angry. Unless you're my cousin, in which case go right ahead because that guy literally is this close to being incinerated. And uh, yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Very nice, Percy. ANy questions, class?" the teacher asked.

Someone raised their hand. "What kind of mythology do you believe in?"

"Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian. Mostly Greek and Roman though. Since I'm part Gree, and most of my family and friends are one or the other, it makes more sense for us. We try to stay away from the other types. The Norse lot is a little wack and it doesn't usually mean something good when we meet the Egyptian group."

"Do you guys have a church or something?" someone else asked.

Percy shrugged. "i mean, we have a camp. One for the Greeks, one for the Romans."

'What about the Egyptians and the Norse?"

"The Norse-I actually don't know, they just pop up randomly, I think they live somewhere in Chicago or something? The Egyptians, they're pretty much everywhere." Percy racked his brain, but couldn't remember more details. But that was probably enough, anyways.

He sat down in his seat. The teacher encouraged the class to clap for him, before calling the next student up.


	11. No-Thanks-giving

**Disclaimer: I am an Orca, Rick Riodan is human, therefore I am not Rick and thus Rick owns this stuff. I just mess with it.**

**Finally an update, i just had no ideas XD**

**Please give me ideas i'm runinig dry here...**

**Nico's POV**

"-so let's all go around and tell the class what your plans are for Thanksgiving!"

Nico's homeroom teacher had it out for him for sure. He was that kind of teacher that really got involved in people's lives in the most intrusive way possible.

A lot like Percy.

Except Percy wasn't this pushy.

Nico desperately hoped his classmates had very busy Thanksgivings. Unfortunately most of them diddn't give many details and soon it was his turn, with over half an hour of time to spare.

"And...finally, last but not least, Mr. di Angelo?"

Nico way trying desperately to figure out some way to...not give his classmates heart attacks.

"Mr. di Angelo?" His teacher asked again. The class was waiting. And staring..

Nico started talking. "I'm just going to have lunch with my family and then go and suffer through another dinner with my cousin's friends and family and then visit my sister's for the night."

"You have a sister? When and how old?" the dude that sat next to him asked. Nico had talked to the guy maybe three or four times (he sometimes forgot to bring something to do on the days he had to come early with Percy) and Nico guessed that because he was Percy Jackson's cousin, the guy just wanted to find a date that looked cute (Percy was pretty good looking) and was related to Mr. Swim Team Captain.

"Yes, since forever, and 13. And she does not live in New York and that's as much as I'm telling you." Nico added as the guy opened his mouth. "Plus she has a boyfriend."

"Very nice!" The teacher said overly cheerfully. "I myself am going to take a trip to New Hampshire and visit my family for the weekend, though of course I'll be back by the time school starts up!"

The class weren't as thrilled as he was about that. The teacher kept right on going, ignoring their slightly disappointed faces and kept right on talking about his large family (which was small compared to Nico's extended godly family side).

Nico tuned him out until the bell rang and he could make a beeline for the exit to clear up some things with Percy before that seaweed brain blabbed his mouth about Nico's personal life.


	12. Thank-the-gods-giving

**Disclaimer: Rick wouldn't write fanfic about his own characters.**

**Apparently**** Paul talks too much about his wonderful family...or something like that.**

**It was probably the cookies now that I think about it.**

**I might rewrite this with Paul's family instead but...that's been done so much let's have a change :)**

It was a quiet November day at the Jackson-Blofis apartment.

Well, quiet except for Percy running around freaking out over a Thanksgiving project while Annabeth told him what to do and Nico arguing with Will through an IM over what happened when the Greeks and Romans moved into the Aztecs' territory when America became the forefront of the world.

That all stopped when Paul came through the door and yelled, "Hey everyone, the principal's coming over for Thanksgiving dinner and so's his family!"

That got everyone quiet. Sally came in from the kitchen, Nico (and his IM with Will, done with a prism) came in from the boys' bedroom, and Percy and Annabeth turned to look at Paul.

"Say what?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Principal Sanders is coming for dinner, and he's brining his wife and son." Paul said.

"Paul, you know that it's going to be rather crowded with all of Percy, Annabeth, and Nicos' camp friends here right? And Annabeth's cousin might swing by as well." Sally asked.

"I told him it would be hectic but he practically invited himself, you can't say no to that man." Paul sighed.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico exchanged looks. This was about to get interesting.

**(linebreak)**

Thanksgiving Day came much too soon.

Percy and Nico had managed, with help from Annabeth, to cut their guest list down quite a bit. Or at least stagger them enough so there wouldn't be too many demigods in one place at once. Sally had been baking and cooking all morning, and the living room had been rearranged so there was more room.

At 9 o'clock sharp the doorbell rang and Paul opened the door to Will, Annabeth, and Jason, who'd come to help out. At 9:30, Piper dropped by to pick up a bag of to-go cookies on her way to meet up with her dad. At 10, Piper was gone and the principal and his family were at the door.

Nico took one look at the principal's kid and internally groaned. "Please tell me we're not on babysitting duty." He whispered to Will, who shushed him.

"...and of course you know my wife, Sally, my stepson, Percy, his cousin, Nico, their significant others, Annabeth and Will, and the blond at the end is Percy and Nico's other cousin, Jason." Paaul introduced.

Jason adjusted his glasses and stepped forward, holding out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

The principal cheerfully shook his hand, while his wife took one look at Jason's SPQR tattoo and the first moment she could, took Sally to the side and asked why such a polite and nice-looking boy had such a tattoo. The principal's kid, a nine-year-old named Joey, started asking Will a lot of random question.

At 10:25, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, and Katie came by for a few minutes to grab some of Sally's pre-packed Thanksgiving take-out bags on their way to Camp.

At 11, Thalia barged in, gave Jason a bear hug, berated Percy and Nico for not being around for the last Capture-The-Flag game between the campers and Hunters, then made herself comfortable and started chatting with Annabeth while she dined on one of Nico's pre-ordered Happy Meal burgers while Paul and Percy tried to explain Thalia to the principal, who got a bit of a shock.

At 12, Sally brought out more filling food and everyone present was soon dining on turkey and mashed potatoes while each took it in turn to say what they were thankful for. Paul was grateful for the replacement car he'd gotten after Percy crashed his first one, Annabeth was thankful for life and Percy, Will was thankful that he had a day off, Percy was thankful for his girlfriend and being alive, and Nico muttered that he was thankful that he didn't have to decorate his cabin at Camp for Halloween.

Will gave him a light scolding for that, since he was apparently supposed to "be the most excited about that holiday and completely outdo everyone". Nico countered that he was banned from the extremes so it didn't matter.

At around 1:34, Clarisse came knocking looking for Chris, who'd disappeared after they'd eaten Sally's cookies. She left quite angry and turned down any help looking for her boyfriend.

At 1:40, Chris came, looking for Clarisse. Percy took one look at him and told him to head for the Empire State Building fast.

At 2, Sherman Yang knocked on the door and asked for extra cookies, since Chris and Clarisse had taken them all and were hogging them while enjoying their Thanksgiving watching the Macy's balloons get packed up.

At 2:30, Pollux unexpectantly dropped in, dragged Nico off to the kitchen for a quick chat, then came back out, grabbed some cookies, and left with a quick nod to everyone. Nico left via the fire escape. Will complained a lot about that and the principal and family were left confused.

At 3, Nico returned, looking exhausted from shadow-travel. collapsed on the couch, mumbled something about Clovis and Lou Ellen, and went to sleep. Will grudingly carried him into Percy and Nico's room.

At 3:36, Percy went out to buy bug spray after Annabeth saw a few too many spiders. He returned at 4 with bug spray and an armful of random stuff he didn't remember buying.

It was soon discovered Jason and Piper had been stalking Percy and got him to buy a few more things. Percy didn't complain, though, since they included cherry coke and blue food coloring.

At 4:20, the principal's family prepped to go. Will, a rougue Leo, Percy, Piper, and Joey were playing Monopoly and had to be convinced to stop the game. Calypso was busy manipulating the Mist so the principal's family wouldn't question why a random guy and girl appeared out of nowhere with just one suitcase.

At 5, the principal's family finally left, the group had a normal-ish dinner, and the demigods made a beeline for camp.

Paul colapsed on the cough, as idd Sally.

"Never again."

"Agreed."


	13. Announcement (will be deleted later)

**(This will be removed when the story is off the hiatus list. I am aware personal announcements not heading a chapter are on the no-no list but I don't believe in leaving people hanging for so long with no updates, since it'll be a while)**

**Hey guys! Just a quick announcement that this fic will be updated between now and the end of the year. Hopefully.**

**I'm currently very busy and working on other fics (Which I'll list below-not all are on this site though) and will get to updating this fic when I'm satisfied with my progress and get motivation again. ToA has me a bit shook and I want things to sink in to the point where I don't have to put spoiler warnings everywhere.**

**Anyways list of fics I'm working on actively at the moment: (those with a * are exclusively not on this site)**

~ Choosing Paths (A Harry Potter-based collab between StupidOneShots and I that I promise gets way better and much more hilarious)

~ Fatechangers * (A crossover fic that is purely Minecraft and nothing like my usual fic styles)

~ A Demigod in a Mortal Sleepaway Camp (PJO/HoO AU fic)

~ PJO/HoO Oneshots (updates periodicaly)

~ Unnamed Avatar fic, unpublished for now *

~ PJO/HoO Song Parodies (Updates occassionally)

~ The Demigods Youtubers fanfic (also periodical updates when I get inspired)

**Again sorry for disappearing. I do plan to finish this fic, I just don't want everyone to have to use their reviews asking for me to come back and continue-I have plans and I won't stop till I reach the end even if it takes years. Which it probably will.**


End file.
